


Daily Life in the Pack

by coplins



Series: Packrunners [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shaving, Slice of Life, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: Short glimpses into the daily life of the Williams pack, also posted on Tumblr. (Not beta read.)





	1. Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> If I get ideas that are shorter than two pages long I'll put them here. I have other things in the works but I'm at home sick right now and wanted to cheer myself up by posting something. The first chapter takes place before Sam's off to college.

* * *

Dean’s sitting in Marlon’s armchair with his laptop perched on his thighs, writing a report that needs to be mailed to Bartholomew by tonight. Luci’s on the couch, feet rested on the living room table, Raphael’s legs on his lap, his own laptop perched on Raff’s shins. Raff’s lying on the couch reading a book on corporate leadership that Dean probably should read too once he’s done. Sam’s on the other armchair, reading, occasionally jotting stuff down in a notebook. He’d contacted his college to get the names of his professors then emailed them to get a list of what books to buy. He hasn't even started college yet and he's already read several of the books. 'I need to know that I understand the material, Dean. And what questions to ask if I don't.' He's been cooped up in the library with Dick a great part of the summer, studying. Dean's stupidly proud of the big dork.

Dick's out of state visiting friends now and Dean hates it. He’s spent a lot of time with Dick lately and they’ve developed a strong rapport. Dean only has to say a few words in a sentence and Dick gets what he’s talking about and vice versa. They’ve talked a lot about Sam since Dean’s struggling with letting go. Sam’s a big boy now. He doesn’t need Dean and he shouldn’t need Dean and Dean fucking hates letting go of the parental role he’d mantled when he was little more than a kit himself. It doesn’t help that Sam’s been in a bad mood around him, specifically, lately. Maybe he’s just overbearing and overprotective? Dean tries to leave his little brother alone. Give him space. That’s probably what’s wrong anyway. Dean being needy and clingy.

But right now all is well. Those at home gathered in the same room just for the company, but each doing their own thing. It makes Dean feel good. Not even Sam is being a pissbaby. Maybe he’s just nervous about going to college and Dean’s just overthinking, taking things personally when it’s got nothing to do with him?

They hear the door open and close, some rustling of clothes then footsteps. Out in the hallway, there’s a galloping sound and a long meow as the cat comes to greet the home-comer. That identifies Marlon even before they can hear him coo and chirp his own greeting since the cat only greets him that way. More footsteps and the sound of his office door opening when he goes to leave his briefcase in there, then, an indignant meow, silence, and a deep sigh.

A minute ticks by before Marlon’s on the move again. This time his footsteps are heavier, almost dragging. He comes to a stop in the doorway, smelling tired. 

“Wow, Sir. You look amazing today. You practically sparkle,” Sam jokes.

Dean looks up and sniggers. Marlon’s covered in glitter. A neat little pile of it still perched on top of his head. The cat winds around his legs―it too all glittery―and his shoulders are slumping in defeat. He gives Sam a tired look. “I suppose today was the day Gabe left for Asia?”

“Yes, it is,” Luci answers with a smirk.

“Of course it is,” Marlon mutters. “Lovely. Well then. I'll try to get the glitter off of Dolus so he doesn’t swallow it all while washing himself,” he announces and turns to leave, ignoring the sniggers behind him.

Dean goes back to working on his report then frowns. He’d been in Marlon’s office after Gabe left and hadn’t been dosed with glitter.

He looks up to see Luci typing on his computer with a small but notably smug smirk gracing his lips.

Suddenly, Dean knows why Luci was named ‘**Gets Away With It**’ in Gabe’s phone...


	2. Glitter pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike loves to give gifts to Dean. The chapter takes place after Sam left for college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all. My Beta is super busy these days and due to great reasons. I'm happy for her. <3 However, I'm fairly productive and we're falling behind on finding time for the Betaing. So I was thinking about finding another beta reader. I work in Google Docs and my beta readers correct spelling and grammar through the 'suggest' feature, make frequent reaction comments, ask questions, point out plot holes and inconsistencies using the 'comment' feature. I like to hang out in the doc-chat with my beta readers if it's possible, both to get to know them and so we can discuss the writing, clear up confusion, bounce ideas between us and so on. It's not necessary, though. For me, the spelling/grammar part is the least important and the reaction most important. Yelling at the characters for being awful, squeeing from cuteness, *lol*-ing when it's funny, yelling at the writer for being an awful person who made you cry and so on.
> 
> What I'm wondering, is if any of you guys would be interested in beta reading installments from this series? (It might mean you'd read some things out of order of planned publishing.) I need you to be of an age where you can read explicit content. I also need you to be able to read dark crap. If you have triggers and squicks I need to be made aware of them so if I've written something you're sensitive about I can warn you with a brief summary of what I've written and we can discuss it beforehand to see if you can read it or not. As long-time readers of mine know, there are few things I won't write about.
> 
> If you're interested in being a beta reader for Packrunners, contact me on [Tumblr](https://coplins.tumblr.com/), or send me an email at coplins@gmail.com

* * *

The thin, white-gold chain glitters as Mike takes it out of the velvet box. He holds it in one hand and lets the diamond-bedecked star pendant rest on the palm of his other hand to show it off to Dean. Like his father, he rarely comes home from a business trip without a trinket or other gift for Dean. He’s long since given up on bringing jewellery to Sam. Sam gets awkward. He says thanks, but his vibe is ‘Thanks, I hate it.’ 

Dean on the other hand…

Dean reaches out, fingers hovering just shy of touching. He bites his lip, teethed canines digging in over a smile, flaring brightly mint green. He smells excited, making Mike’s belly flutter with anticipation. This weekend Mike’s planning to take Dean clothes shopping. It’s another one of those things that bring him insane amounts of joy. When Dean steps out of the changing room and does a little twirl, looking at him to see his reaction, it’s one of Mike’s happy places. Better yet, Dean’s very physical in his gratitude. Though it wouldn’t matter if he wasn’t. That excited shine in his eyes is rewarding enough.

It’s only a game. All the Os of the pack have been given generous accounts with credit cards linked. There is nothing they can’t buy for themselves. Dick hasn’t touched his account and Sam’s only buying small things like pens, food, alcohol, a new shirt, things that get him through his daily college life. Dean is the odd one out. He’s discovered Etsy, for starters―a site consisting of personal shops of small-time artists and craftsmen―where he once in a while will go on a shopping spree. He’s bought electronics he shipped to his old pack and put the phone and internet bills that went with it on his own account. He buys other stuff too, often in bulk. Like when he decided to turn a room into a workshop. All the tools and materials were delivered en masse. Mike knows these things since he’s handling the economy and is privy to their bank statements. He’d asked them if they were okay with that or if they wanted to handle their accounts themselves, but all three had given him permission. He doesn’t have that urge to snoop and control as Father and Luci have.

All of them can buy this themselves but Dean’s the only one who will let himself be spoiled like this. Mike adores him for it.

Dean looks up to meet his gaze, eyes alert and anticipatory. Mike smiles and goes to stand behind him. He lifts the necklace over Dean’s head and carefully fastens it, watching Dean looking at his reflection in the mirror. The small diamond-encrusted star glitters in stark contrast to the plaid shirt and grey, threadbare T-shirt Dean is wearing. He smells of wood-shavings and engine grease, a smear of it still stuck on his cheek. Mike drags his nose along Dean’s neck up to the ear, watching the goosebumps that elicit. He meets Dean’s gaze through the mirror as Dean touches the pendant with fingers still stained from the engine he’d been servicing when Mike got home, despite having washed them thoroughly. “Do you like it?” Mike asks lowly, lips grazing the shell of Dean’s ear with his lips. Dean shivers.

“I love it,” Dean answers and turns around to wrap his arms around him, giving him an affectionate temple rub. "I should take a shower before―"

"Please don't," Mike interrupts him. He loves it when Dean smells of whatever craft occupies his free time. Sometimes he smells of wood dust and glue, sometimes of earth and plants, sometimes of gasoline and engine grease, sometimes of baking. Even when Dean bears the unpleasant smell of welding it does it for Mike. "I want to make love to you just like you are right now."

Dean chuckles. "Yeah, alright." He trails his lips along Mike's jawline to his lips. Mike opens up to the kiss. Nobody is at home aside from them. Unless Sam comes home from college during the weekend Mike will have Dean all to himself for three days. Sam rarely comes home unless every one of his mates are at home anyway.

Mike wants to ask Dean to take the necklace off again when they undress. He likes it the best when his partners are completely naked and natural, without any embellishments. The necklace is a tool to use at work, a token of how much he thinks of Dean when they're apart. He doesn't ask, though. He already knows Dean will make a wounded noise and lay a protective hand over his new jewellery. 

It doesn't matter. Tonight Dean will take it off and turn from a magpie collecting shinies to a squirrel hiding it away in some random place. Then Dean will be as naked as Mike can wish…

* * *


	3. Kitty-Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam walks in on something that surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens during summer before Sam goes off to college. :)
> 
> A big thank you to my Betas Lisa and Melina for being awesome with their corrections and feedback! <3<3<3

* * *

Sam opens the bathroom door, takes one step inside, then just as quickly backs out and shuts the door again. “Fuck, Dean, I’m sorry, I―” he starts to apologise, before cutting off with a bemused frown, unsure what he actually saw. He opens the door again, slowly this time, and peeks inside, blinking in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing, dumbass? You gonna stare or gimme a hand?" Dean's standing naked on the floor with one foot up on the edge of the bathtub, bent over in an uncomfortable-looking position, spreading his ass cheeks with one hand and shaving around his butthole with the other.

"You shave your ass?" Sam asks dumbly.

"Yeah." He sees Sam's dumbfounded expression and sniggers. "Dude, seriously. You were tongue deep down there last week. How does this come as a surprise to you?"

"But _why_?"

"I like how it feels."

"Huh." Sam admits that’s a good enough reason to do it. He suddenly remembers why he came here in the first place. "I need to pee."

"What's stopping you? You haven't gotten shy all of a sudden?"

Sam makes a sour face, but comes inside. He sits down to pee so he can watch Dean's contorted acrobatics. "So… you do that…" he waves in Dean's direction, "how often?"

Dean huffs. "Once a week maybe? But usually, Mikey and I do it together. We'll take a bath together and shave each other. ’S real nice."

"Michael shaves?"

This time Dean laughs hard enough to straighten up not to lose his balance. "_Dude!_ How can you have missed that? The guy literally shaves his arms, for crying out loud. The only thing he leaves is his legs and the happy trail down to his dick, and even that’s trimmed.”

Sam feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he scowls at Dean. Thinking about it now, he feels stupid for not noticing. It’s just not something he’s paid much attention to. Sure he’s noticed that Mike kept his pubic hair neatly trimmed, but he simply hadn’t given much thought to the parts where Mike didn’t have any hair. Now that he knows, it’s obvious.

“Don’t give me that look, Sammy. Finish up and come help me,” Dean grins. “I’m planning to have Luci’s face slip-sliding down there tonight.” He gives Sam a wink.

Sam shakes his head. “Fine.” He dries his dick with a little piece of paper before tucking himself in and zipping up. Dean hands him the razor. He finds it odd, but helping his brother shave, tapping off the hair and cream under running water in the sink, it's… oddly soothing. 

Dean purrs his contentment, leaned forward spreading his ass cheeks with both hands. "I like this. The whole grooming each other thing. Mike loves it too, so we make an evening of it, taking turns shaving and washing each other," Dean confesses. "Shower sex isn't my thing. It's complicated and risky. But to Mike?"

Sam smiles, fully focused on making Dean's ass kitty-smooth. "Yeah, I've noticed. It's kinda Mike's speciality, huh? That and massages."

"Exactly. Have you noticed Luci's thing for armpits?"

"Mmhm." Sam and Luci actually share that quirk. But Sam feels like he should be grossed out by it, while Luci will shamelessly bury his nose in armpits and inhale deeply through his nose. He'll gladly lick too if he's allowed. (Sam, however, is way too ticklish to put up with it.) Sam is more discreet, nosing and snuffling around the armpits of his mates. Their scent, even fresh out of the shower, is so pronounced there. It's like submerging yourself in your mate's essence.

"Luci’s the reason Mike started to shave," Dean goes on. "It's counterproductive, if you ask me. Luci sniffs and licks because he likes the scent, right? And hair holds scent better. But it _feels_ better without the hair. That's why I shave my ass and balls. And why Mike shaves fucking everywhere. He likes to be licked everywhere."

"Everywhere," Sam states skeptically.

"Yup."

"Even his eyelids? The inside of his nostrils?" Sam challenges.

Dean looks over his shoulder just so he can roll his eyes at Sam. "I dunno. Maybe he does. I haven't tried." He's silent for a beat then huffs in amusement. "Heh. How 'bout licking the eyeballs?"

"Ew."

"Hey, maybe it feels great? I mean, out of all the things you can poke at an eyeball, the tongue would be the most comfortable, right? It's already wet and pretty soft if you're careful."

Despite himself, Sam chuckles. "You're an idiot. Your brain is a strange place. Sometimes, I wonder what it's like to be you and be that messed up," he says with affection.

"It's awesome to be me," Dean purrs.

Sam shakes his head with a lopsided smirk. "Speaking of Mike, did you know he had an addiction to Chapstick in his Juvies because Luci had chapped lips?"

Dean hiccups a little laugh. "Because _Luci_ had chapped lips?" he repeats.

"Yeah. Apparently Mike tried to lead by example to make Luci use Chapstick. But it didn't work, and instead, Mike got addicted to it and had to be weaned off it."

Dean sniggers. "They're such dorks."

Sam agrees with a smile. "They're perfect."

"Yeah."

Both are quiet for a moment, and Sam thinks of his dorky, wonderful mates, reflecting on how lucky he is to have them.

Both let out a wistful sigh at the same time, wearing the same soft smiles...then promptly burst out laughing at how their minds wandered in the same direction. Sam thinks his brother is a weird man, but he wouldn't want it any other way...

* * *


End file.
